Banda Koloogyu
(Midfielder) |number = 7 |element = Wind |team = Ratoniik Eleven |seiyuu= Konno Jun |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 032 (Galaxy)}} Banda Koloogyu (バンダ・コローギュ, Banda Korōgyu) is a midfielder for Ratoniik Eleven. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"The mood maker of Ratoniik Eleven. He is curious, and has incredible skill."'' Appearance Banda has grey skin, red eyes, and is of standard height. His head is somewhat shaped like a helmet with horns, which is dark violet-blue in colour. He has long, thick wavy antennas with protrude from the center of his head. He also has hair that is separated into two thick strands, which is similar to a cricket's wings. Personality Banda is friendly and very open towards other people, an attribute that makes him easily become friends with them. He also seems to get interested in people from other planets and new things around him as mentioned by Shimur Pheromona. He also seems to be very simple-minded as he only wanted to play a match against Earth Eleven, without considering that his planet could be destroyed because of this. Plot In episode 32, he got excited when he saw the Galaxy Nauts Gou arriving at Ratoniik. Later, Banda earnestly asked them what Earthlings do in this occasion and welcomed them in his own way. He then asked them where they would like to go, though everybody had no idea. Tenma then suggested that they go somewhere where they can play soccer, to which Banda started doing acrobatics as he got excited at the fact that Earthlings loved to play soccer. During their journey, he saved Kusaka when he nearly stepped into the territory of a Madowashisou. He also told them that they should still respect the plant as he is life as well. Later on, they found a soccer field and they started playing a mini-match. When Sakura, Manabe and Konoha stepped into the territory of the Madowashisou, he rushed to stop them as they got controlled by the Madowashisou. He saved them by biting one of the Madowashisou, but was injured by it in the process. When Kusaka nearly got eaten by one of them, Banda saved him by biting on it again. He was then treated by Aoi. In episode 33, he asked Earth Eleven to have a joint-training together with his team, to which they agreed. When they came after one member of Ratoniik Eleven collapsed, he calmly told them about the life span of Ratoniik's inhabitants. He also told them that due to this reason, they made sure that they passed down their knowledge to the next generation before they died; just like how Komecky Shoryou had passed down his knowledge and skills to Tis Kahma before he died. When he noticed Kusaka's shoulder aching and saw the purple stain on his shirt, he told Earth Eleven that Kusaka got injured from the Madowashisou's digestive liquid which might completely poison his body if left untreated. Therefore, he treated Kusaka's injury and had a talk with him. He told Kusaka that his life span had only one day and he was only chosen as a player for Ratoniik Eleven recently. This meant that the match between Ratoniik Eleven and Earth Eleven would be his first and last match. Although Kusaka was shocked, Banda told him that instead of worrying over his short life, he would try to think how to spend his life to the fullest. He also told that all he wanted now was to be able to shine in their match against each other. During the match against Earth Eleven, he called out to Ryugel to pass the ball to him but Gandales suddenly pushed him out of the way. Gandales and Ryugel then scored a goal with Scream of Eden. In episode 34, he kept trying to get the ball so that he'll be able to shine. Though after he saw Kusaka's plays in the second-half, he realized the most important thing wasn't to shine but to unleash out everything he had. Later, he was able to get the ball and even used his hissatsu, Tentacle Hold, to steal the ball from Matatagi. Though while dribbling, he suddenly stopped and collapsed, to which everyone realized that his life had ended. When Kusaka held his corspe, his spirit appeared before him and said thanks to Kusaka for having a good match together. After Kusaka replied that Banda was shining and that didn't lose to anyone, Banda's spirit slowly disappeared with a smile. After the match ended, he was buried by his teammates. Earth Eleven also visited his grave one last time before they left Ratoniik. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Banda, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Giant Beetle Goraga's Horn Bow (巨大甲虫ゴラガの角弓, randomly dropped from Night Viper at Roglos Gordon's right taisen route) *'Photo': Giant Nephentes (巨大ウツボカズラの写真, taken in deep Karamarine Forest on Ratoniik) *'Photo': Strikingly Eerie Grass (ひときわ不気味な草の写真, taken in deep Karamarine Forest) *'Topic': Fresh Fruits (新鮮なフルーツの話題, obtained at Ratoniik's gondola stand) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 114 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 123 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * * (Anime only) Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Gallery Banda excited EP 32.png|Banda getting excited after seeing the Galaxy Nauts Gou. Banda biting the pictcher plant EP 32.png|Banda biting Madowashisou to save Kusaka Ryuuji. Banda enjoying himself.png|Banda excited to chase the ball towards the goal. Banda's sudden death EP34 HQ.png|Banda's death in the anime. Banda's spirit talking EP34 HQ.png|Banda's spirit talking with Kusaka. Banda's spirit as he is disappearing.png|Banda's spirit saying farewell to Kusaka as he fades away. Banda in his grave.png|Banda's carcass before Ratoniik Eleven started to bury him. Banda's death game.png|Banda's death in the game. Banda K.png|Banda's official art. Trivia *His surname is similar to Koorogi (コオロギ), which is Japanese for cricket. *In the game, it is shown that after he summoned his soul and used it, he collapsed and died in the match against Earth Eleven. Though in the anime, he died after using his hissatsu Tentacle Hold. **When you recruit Banda in the game, he doesn't have his Soul although he is equipable with one. **This is because his son, Banda Koloogyu Jr inherited his Soul. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Aliens Category:Soul users Category:Ratoniik Category:Deceased